sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Noah 'Ravager' Soulblood
"The meaning of my exsistence is ruined, I have nothing else left to lose" - Ravager Soulblood -The Traitor of the Shadebrood and Firstborn, seeking to end the Shadebrood before the end of Skyaros itself- Known Names: Ravager (Or Ravage), Noah and "The Kal'larash" Birthdate: 7th June (16th June when his corruption started) Ideal Accent: American (His voice is quite deep and echoes slightly, so it's quite hard to tell) Age: 22 Faction: Shadebrood (Originally) Gender: Male Alignment: Lawfully Neutral Family: Korin Darkslade (Original Father and Warlock of the Felrisen Remenant), Claudia Darkslade (Mother, Windtrader of Epitaph), Karlee Darkslade (Sister), Dael 'Blight' Soulblood (Shadebrood Father). (Story based) Theme Song or Theme Song Personality: Theme Song Appearance: "Appearance is nothing, the person from the inside is what matters" - Claudia Darkslade Ravager has horns hidden behind his fringe, and the golden band is to stop them from popping out occasionally however it's not the best option for him, and still fails. When Ravager left Skyaros, straight after the fall of Serenity, Ravager questioned Blight's action and was punished severely with scars, ripped quills etc. Ravager is a rough Hedgehog, his fur colour is mainly a dark gray (you can see a small tint of cyan), his quill style is more edgy and sticking up, covered in red and cyan Shadebrood runes. His fringe is complex and sharp-looking, as for his skin colour is more of a pale yet dark olive skin colour. He wears a raggy singlet that is bigger than him, attempting to hide his scars and 'melted' torso and also wears maroon, simplified leggings which have been burnt slightly due to the Soulflames, Ravager uses. Personality: (When he met Shine) He's quite playful for his age and is always friendly. Unlike his shadebrood family, he wants to make friends. But people dislike him for his appearance (Ugly Demon or such), and tease him. But then he is quite shy around others, but is still very friendly, it was just complicated to make friends back in those times. Lastly, he is quite merciful, unlike himself today, he wouldn't hurt a fly or punch his own brothers and sisters. (After or Now he reunited with Shine) He's quite moody, sarcastic and cool-headed. When he was released from his eternal damned cell, his anger got a little out of control. Ravager is not only quite sarcastic but can be cocky as well, but more cocky than Shine. When he finds his enemies and rivals, he's quite violent and brash towards them, even if it was a playful fight, Ravager would take it seriously. Likes and Dislikes: Likes: Sightseeing, looking at abnormal things (Like Books, Chairs etc), wind, food and Cheyenne 'Shine' Aktani (Has feelings but has NO idea what it means or what it's about) Dislikes: Shadebrood, being alone, quiet noises, demons and his Demonic Motives. Abilities: Even though he had been banished from the brood, he still has a few special abilities with him. He controls a similar ability type like Blight, soulflames (basically just a blue flame) and the essences of the Shade Realm. Soulflight: '''He imbues himself in a blue, spectral flame, where his speed is increased and his appearance fades slightly. '''Mutated Heart: '''Ravager has a mixture of mutations inside his body, like his foster father, Blight. He could grow a blade from his upper torso or his arms, his arms create glaive like guards. '''Magics' Bane: If a spell was cast at Ravager, it would reflect back at the enemy. This effect can only occur every ten minutes. Malefic Grasp: Imbues himself in the essence of the Shade realm, increasing his power in punches and kicks, may also give stun effects (Unlikely Chance) and when struck, the victim may feel he is being scarred/cut but has no 'real' effect. Hand of Naz'ruth (Naz'ruth is Kalrag and Talros' father) : Ravager can send bolts that look like 'small' meteors at enemy heads, dealing average amounts of damage. Attributes: Ravager is more of a speed type, using the soulflame essences from the Shade Realm to increase his speed. Strength: Average Agility: Excellent (While in the Shade Realm, otherwise it is Average) Intellect: Average Endurance:Great Weaknesses: As a Shadebrood demon, he is to follow the pact of Damnation but since his mortal emotions had overcome himself, he doesn't follow it. However, the other Shadebrood do, which may cause Ravager's failures. Like for Example: *'Watch everyone from afar and beyond, where in places you are separated, you are the eyes of another'. (Blight has a choice to watch over Ravager, he can do so and is very rarely that a solution could be found to blocking his sight) *During 'any' ritual, is what Ravager must take part in, whether it could be the newly corrupted spawn of the brood or even the promotion of giving, he would sometimes be in a state to somehow attend the ritual, examples of this state are either he's paused in a stance or just stands still blankly He is quite weak to Chaos abilties, like his father. Chaos Emeralds have quite a hit to him. Elements, like the Light and Earthern/Nature styled abilities can hurt more than usual compared to others. Basic Information: Ravager is the firstborn of the Darkslade family, however was only a few days later, Blight abducted him to 'test' a type of ritual. The Ritual (Maw of the Unforgiving) suceeded however a few complications came, including Ravager's normal mortal-like skills like learning, emotions and social skills. This meant that Ravager isn't a pure Shadebrood demon, or is like the others which is probably what led to his personality. It was his relationship with Shine that also increased his hopes in life, that he can make friends and still fit into the world. The recent appearances of the Shadebrood have changed his attitude to a more darkened anger side, he seeks to end the Shadebrood, hoping the 'madness' to end. Little does Ravager know however, that Blight planned something else for him. (Hinted back to why Blight doesn't 'dislike' him back to Dael 'Blight' Soulblood's Page) Shadow under the Planes: Since there is no story of how Ravager became a Shadebrood demon and how his lifestory on Skyaros was very similar to Shine's. This story is more based on the leading event of Ravager's imprisonment. Notes: 2nd FC LozzaLolzor made and was originally a bird (truestory) Ravager has a less detailed backstory because mainly his backstory is future events. Again, if I screwed something up please let me know, and a thanks you. Category:Skyaros Category:Good Category:Speed Category:Speed type characters Category:Shadebrood Category:LozzaLolzor Category:Undead Category:Dark Category:Demon Category:Soul Category:Hedgehog Category:Hedgehogs